


Crimson Apple Lies

by LakhesisdiAngelo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakhesisdiAngelo/pseuds/LakhesisdiAngelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-The Kids are Human, mortal, deal with it.- <br/>Jason, Percy, and Nico are known as the Royals in their school, Piper and Annabeth are too, soon Leo may join the ranks. <br/>**Contains: Percabeth, Valdangelo, Frazel, Jasper**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Apple Lies

**Alright so out of complete boredum and ideas from twinsie this story was born! The _~o*O*o~_  shows scene changes and such**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Olympian Junior High was separated into two groups, the Royals and then everyone else. The Royals consisted of the three famous athletes, Sparky AKA Jason Grace the football and baseball player, Seaweed Brain AKA Percy Jackson the swim star and softball player, and Ghost King AKA Nico di Angelo the track star and tennis player. The Royals also consisted of the people who they were dating, and a few of their team mates. Jason was dating Piper McLean or 'Beauty Queen,' as some called her, Percy was dating Annabeth Chase or 'Wise Girl,' and then Nico wasn't really dating anyone at this time.

The three usually acted like best friends while they were out of school, but inside they were complete jackasses to each other.

_~o*O*o~_

Jason shut his locker and looked down the hall for a moment before strolling over to Piper's, he leaned against the cold metal and looked up for a moment while he waited for girlfriend to join him. He practically walked her to all her classes and club meetings he had unless he was leaving for a game or late for practice.

The brunette walked from her French class joining up with a chestnut skinned girl and began a small conversation about a party her father was practically forcing her to throw. The dark skinned girl had giggled and shook her head and told Piper it wouldn't be that bad, maybe she'd find good ideas for the fashion club her mother signed her up for.

By the time they reached Piper's locker the chestnut skinned girl went off to find her own boyfriend and the brunette greeted Jason with a small kiss on his cheek, which scared him some. The blond athlete had spaced out a lot when he was waiting for Piper.

Piper placed her stuff in her locker and looked at Jason for moment and turned slightly, "Do you have a game tonight?"

Jason moved away from the lockers and placed an arm around her shoulder, smiling sweetly at her. "Nope, I'm all yours tonight." Piper smiled a bit and began walking out of the school with Jason close.

_~o*O*o~_

Percy pushed himself up out of the water and looked at the blond with a book in her hands, glancing up she smiled slightly and asked: "So? What's your answer?"

Crossing his arms some he leaned his head down, "I don't know Annabeth, the spring formal? I have a couple swim meets around that time, I'd have to check." The girl frowned lightly and shut her book, becoming quiet for a moment almost as if she was thinking.

After a few moments the male got out of the water and sat beside her with a small smile on his face, he moved and placed a hand on her face and made her look at him. "Annabeth, it's alright.." He paused for a moment and continued. "You know what? If I have a meet that day I'll pretend to be sick or try to leave the meet early just to go to that dance with you."

A larger smile appeared on Annabeth's lips, "Really?"

"Really." Annabeth let out a small breath of relief before Percy moved and placed a light kiss on her lips.

After the kiss was over the blond female moved and stood up, then stretched slightly. "I'll see you later, Percy, I have a test tomorrow and my mom might be disappointed if I don't." Percy laughed slightly but nodded slightly in understanding, once she was gone he moved and dove back into the water and began doing laps again.

_~o*O*o~_

"Hey Valdez, do you have five bucks?" Nico moved and walked through the empty workshop, and looked at the Latino boy with slight annoyance. The only reason Nico was seen hanging around this guy because Leo Valdez showed up to all of his track meets and tennis matches.

Leo glanced up and raised an eyebrow. "How the hell do you stay in shape yet eat all this junk food?" The raven haired male shrugged lightly and moved to climb on some boxes and planted himself there while he waited, usually after that Leo hands him ten bucks and then he'd go get food and bring the Latino some tacos back.

When Leo finished up a sketch he was doing he turned around in his seat and looked at the other for a moment before letting out a small sigh and pulling out his wallet. "Your dads rich, why do you keep asking me for money?"

"Because you're not scary, unlike my dad." Nico moved and took the money Leo handed him before moving away some. "Alright, tacos?"

Leo glanced to the side for a moment. "Yes.."

Nico let a small grin play on his lips. "Okay, back in a jiff." He moved out the workshop and ran out the school to the nearest fast food restaurants which were actually McDonald's, and Taco Bell.

_~o*O*o~_

By the time Percy, Jason, and Nico got back from their games and meets, they were wore out. They didn't even think about keeping their 'let's pretend we hate each other' charade. Jason placed a hand on Nico's head and smiled at both of them. "So how did the meets go? You crushed the other team right?"

Percy grinned lightly and shook his head lightly. "Hell yeah, they didn't see what hit them!" He seemed satisfied with how his swim meet turned out.

Nico laughed a bit and looked up at Jason for a moment and shrugged. "You know I did the same as usual, I out ran everyone, beat all the courses, so you know... How did your game go?"

Jason smiled some more, obviously pleased their school still stands undefeated. "My game? Our team electrified everyone!" The three laughed for a moment before they calmed down.

Once they were done reporting to each other Jason and Percy turned to Nico and smirked. Percy decided to speak what both he and the blond was thinking: "So when are you going to go out with that guy who practically follows you around twenty four seven?"

Nico's face flushed a light pink color and he shook his head a bit. "Valdez? No, I couldn't possibly date him."

Jason rolled his eyes with a bit of annoyance. "You've been asked out by multiple girls, and turned them all down, and then Percy found out you were gay, so why not?"

Nico caught his breath and glared at Percy for a moment. "You told him!? That was suppose to be a secret! Plus Valdez is strange.." He puffed his cheeks lightly and crossed his arms for a moment, while he looked back and forth to each of his companions.

Percy laughed lightly and looked at Jason and nodded slightly, they've been planning a thing just in case Nico refused.


End file.
